Saying Sorry
by comet80
Summary: sequal to Just Another Type of Dairy.  Five years after leaving  South Park, Reenie comes back.  And this time, new surprises, new boyfriend, same ol friends, and..Oh yeah, Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

__

_**okay, so this is actully the sequal to** Just another Type of Dairy**. It's short because it's just a slight opening I guess you can say. I'm not done with** Another Type of Dairy **but i swear, if I didn't write this idea i would of lost it. So all you Reenie fans, I actually give you a sequal. And I will do the prom scenes sooon. Oh, and this doesn't really spoil the ending of** Just Another Type Of Dairy_

**

* * *

**

_**SAYING SORRY**_

It's been forever now, since those high school days, and such. As soon as I was eighteen I left South Park, as did the rest, and went ahead with my life. Well, I didn't mean it _that _way.

I suppose I can give a short explanation of the past five years or so.

It started out the summer before my senior year. Kenny and I were happily dating, and everything was goin just peachy. Out of the blue, my dad calls, and he invites me to go on a three month trip 'round the states, and when I got back, chaos happened.

Kenny and I tried to maintain long distance throughout the trip, and we did handle it. Bebe and Wens and I maintained to stay best friends also.

The chaos didn't really start until about three months before school let out, senior year. I went a college huntin and found nice colleges. Kenny thought I was looking just for fun, and that I was going to go to good ol' SPU, or CU. He didn't know I wanted _out of state_.

The real debate began when I got accepted to the University of California in San Francisco. I, of course _wanted_ and _was_ going to go. It was _the _college I wanted to go to. Kenny didn't like that idea. He couldn't afford to go to college, and didn't really want to. I told him that was alright, and he and me could live in an apartment off campus, together. He said he was going to stay in South Park.

That's when it all began. I called him a fag, he called me a whore. We fought. Then he went to far. We both did. And we unofficially 'broke up'.

After the many tearful goodbyes I said to my friends and the town, Wendy and Bebe and I started to cry, seeing as they _couldn't_ come with me. Wendy was going to law school somewhere in Boston, to study law (well, duh) and to study a whole bunch of other women's rights stuff, and to study politics and all that smart crap.

Bebe was going to be in an art school, some where in Florida, to study as a fashion designer, or a cosmetologist. Which ever paid better. Well actually the school was one of the biggest slut school's she could get into with a brain and IQ her size.

And everyone else, just went. Stan and Kyle moved somewhere. No one knows where exactly.

And then getting into the school, everything went fine, until the room people roomed me with a _boy._ Since I was still technically a 'male' they said I wasn't aloud to 'room' with the 'opposite' sex. I fought with them until they kicked me out.

So I was school less. I just kind of made a living off whatever business I could at that time, and then surprising I ran into an old friend. He took me in, and now we're sorta together. Who would of thought it? An old homophone mommas boy, as my boyfriend?

Yea, I fell for Eric Cartman.

By that time, I never got anymore letters from Kenny.

And I just forgot about him.

He forgot about me.

And then.. Eric decided to take me to South Park for Thanksgiving.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so i've been a little slow. Its partly been i was stuck, and then the rest had to do with my life being work,school,homework, work,test, writes block, more work, and no time. The joys of being in high school. Oh, and Eric isn't as nice as people may think he is in this story._**

**_Also, the extra features thing on Just a different Type of Dairy will come ASAP, i swear it will._**

**_without further adue, chapter 2._**

* * *

Okay, so Eric's decided to take me to South Park. Why? To visit his mommy. He's still a mommy's boy. Eric will never grow out of that.

Oh yeah, he _is_ my boyfriend. The story on that?

Well, I don't know how we even got together. I don't love him. Actually, I think it's fear that keeps me with him. I think I'm afraid of leaving him, because if I do he'll hurt me.

I like him because, I just do. I've known him forever, so that's probably why I like him. But I don't love him. Eric's slightly abusive towards me, in his own Eric Cartman-way. I just never tell anyone. Plus, he gets extremely jealous, and then tries to knock the living hell out of a person who tries to talk to me.

He won't even let me control the _radio_.

He's afraid I will put on my "shit." When he loves Justin Timberlake, and Brittany Spears, and all those whores, the ones that went out with the nineties.

"Please Eric! Can I at least put on my CD?"

"No, ho. It's mine, not yours."

"I'm your _girlfriend! _Don't I get special privileges?"

"You're riding up front, aren't you?"

I sighed.

I hate my boyfriend. He's so self-centered. He loves his mom, and himself. Thats about it. At least, I think. The one thing he never shows are his emotions. Then again, he's used to it. He gets..got a lot of crap from people because his mom is his dad and he doesn't know who his mom is. You can't help but feel sorry for him sometimes.

So now we have to go back to South Park to visit his mother, and we're only half way there. Just four more hours. Like that'll help.

There isn't really much to tell about. We sit in a car for seven hours, and every two hours we take a pee break. Or a food break. Depends on what Eric wants to do.

As of right now, he's the dictator in my life.

Literally.

Seven hours, and thirty-six minutes later, I see that old familiar South Park sign.

Nothing has changed in the small mountain town.

Seriously.

Everyone is still bundled up in jackets, and hoodies, and wearing mittens and gloves. Kids are playing in the snow, making snow angels, and snowmen. Teenagers are in the alleyways of old stores and are smoking crack, and getting wasted.

Nothing has changed.

We pull into the driveway of Eric's house to be greeted by a strange yet normal greeting.

"Poppykins! How was your trip? Is this your little girlfriend? I baked you an apple pie for after dinner. Have you been to the bathroom yet? Are you wearing clean underwear? Does-"

"Mahooom" Eric whines getting really embarrassed.

I don't blame him for getting embarrassed He's mom's really peppy, and the biggest slut in town. Well, she used to be I think.

"Don't just stand there, come in, come in. Dinners going to be ready."

She talks to us like we are twelve and not twenty-one.

"Wash up you two" She says as we do as we are told.

The dinner tastes great. Its the first home cooked non microwaved meal we've both had in forever.

It was delicious, until Liane started to talk to us about how she's been spending her spare time.

I really don't need to hear of her having sex with every male in South Park.

And that's strike number one, to make me want to leave this house.

We finish up as Eric brings me to his room.

He shuts the door, and says to me with his usual smirk, "Now, we can begin the _real _**fun**."

Real fun..

Real fun?

Oh God, it can't be.

I gulp.

"Ready princess?"

I stammer. "N-no, I'm not."

I want to stay a virgin until I at least get rid of this 'thing.'

"Yes you are." He answers for me, not listing to me.

"Not now Eric." I pant, about to wet my pants.

"You'll do as I say,bitch. Now put my balls in your mouth."

God, I can't take it anymore. I can't take Eric Cartman.

"No."

"Wha-what did you just say to me, ho?"

"I don't want your fucking balls in my mouth."

He puts on a look of sympathy. "Don't you love me, after all I am your boyfriend."

"I don't love you. I don't love him.

" I don't love you."

_Slap._

_Rip._

_Crash._

_Clunk._

He hits me.

Eric Cartman hit me.

And I punched him.

"I don't fucking love you." I say, as I walk out of the bedroom, leaving the house.

With that, I'm now left alone in the harsh town of South Park.

Dammit, I forgot how cold it was. And it's only nine o' clock. Oh well, doesn't really matter.

I go inside to the only place that's open. It's a..bar.

I don't normally drink. Actually, I've never been drunk. But it's the only place open, and how bad could **one** drink be?

I make my way inside sitting at the counter next to someone who is obviously a regular. They are too busy being drunk to notice me, as the bar tender hands me a drink.

"On the house." He says with a wink.

God, this reminds me of some sort of cheesy detective movie from the fifties.

"So what's a girl like you doin' in town like South Park?"

Okay, so when did my life suddenly become a cheesy fifties romance movie?

Oh well, maybe if I play along he'll leave me alone.

"I came back to visit. Used to live here before I moved to California. Then my boyfriend, er ex-boyfriend, or whatever he is now, decided to come back to visit his mom. We fought, and I ended up here."

"Sorry to hear that sweetie."

Wait a second? This guy has this voice, I swear I've heard it before. I'm ninety-five percent sure I might know this guy.

Wait a second..

It can't be. He can't be successful with a job like this. He can't be.

It's not is it? Is it really?

"Kenny?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the laterish update? Like i said, school and work take up alot of time latly, so updates might be tad slower, but this means i'll have longer timetaking chapters. And in this stopry Cartman is so not nice, as some may of thought. Kenny has a slight "bad side" in this chapter also. But i wont ruin it.**_

**_Oh, and Im off from school alot this month, so that means i will probably be writing more on my spare days im not in school._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, thought you were someone I knew."

"My name **is** Kenny. I was just wondering- wait, Marjorine?"

"Yes?"

"Thought you didn't want to talk with me. I was too 'perverted' and 'immature.'"

I didn't answer his question. It's true he _was_ perverted and immature. I don't know if he has changed or not, but my best guess is he hasn't. Guys like Kenny don't change. I told that to him when I left him.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

I took a huge sigh. "Kenny, It's just that- ugh, I have more important things to do than to fight with you."

"I just asked you a simple question, aren't you going to answer it?"

"Kenny," I say pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit I got from Stan when he used to visit." I'm not in the mood, okay? I don't want to talk about this with you right now."

And then comes the awkward silence.

One second..

Two seconds..

And then he speaks.

"So.., how's the college life? Meeting tons of 'rich and famous' in L.A?"

"It's _San Francisco_, not L.A"

"Meeting lots of 'hot queers' then?"

Did he just say that? He just put down himself. After all, _he's _the queer, dating the _transgendered_ girl. Well, he used to date me.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend. And it's not you."

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the drink in front of him. "So, why aren't you busy making love to him?"

I looked at the ground. "We had a fight."

"About what? Didn't do as you said? You always were demanding, Marjorine."

"As a matter of fact, _he _was the demanding asshole."

Kenny let out a laugh. "What kind of demanding asshole boyfriend brings you to _South Park?_ Unless it was Eric Cartman, but like that's even possible. Your too high spirited to be with Cartman."

"Old habits die hard." I said, without thinking of what I just said.

Kenny laughed harder, then looked at me. "Your seriously dating Cartman? Always was his little bitch."

I rolled my eyes at Kenny, and finished the rest of my drink. "And for your information. I am not his bitch. If I was, I would be with him, now wouldn't I?"

Kenny wiped a glass and thought for a moment before speaking. "How come you never answered my letters? I mailed them to your dorm and everything."

"Because I wasn't there, duh!" I slipped the words out annoyed.

"Yes you were. I mailed them to your college dorm room. Did you get reassigned or something?"

"Or something, that's what." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I mean, it's not like I got kicked out or something." I laughed nervously at the last few words spoken.

"And another thing, that time I tried to call Cartman's apartment, he said he was 'busy punishing his bitch.'"

"Well, yeah." I did a nervous chuckle. "That's Cartman for you."

Kenny stared at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." I looked down at my cellphone message, and saw it was from Eric.

'_Oh shit._' I thought.

"I've gotta go."

Kenny looked at me, and gave me a playful punch as I flinched.

He stared at me again, and saw the bruise on my arm. "Did I do that?"

"Nah, I'm just a klutz."

He looked over at me, as I walked out the door.

And then I knew he knew.

"Marjorine, does Eric Cartman hurt you?"

I saw the look of trust in his eyes, and said quietly, "Yea, sometimes."

I watched as he put some ice in a bag, and threw it to me, as I put the bag on my arm.

"Marjorine? Do you want to stay at my place?"

"Kenny, that's really sweet and all, but I-I can't. After all, you're my ex, and well wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Nah, and it's just a friend doing a friend a favor.

"We aren't friends anymore Kenny. We're exes."

"Okay, so how about it's just-"

"Kenny, this is just some attempt to get sex isn't it?"

"Marjorine, I'm serious. This isn't some pathetic attempt."

"Kenny.."

He gets angry. "Marjorine! I can't let you get hurt. Just stay the night, and you know what? I'll even sleep on the couch. No worries?"

He cares.

And I realize he's the same old Kenny I've known forever.

"Yes, I'll stay the night."

And for the first time in ages, I can't help but give a small smile.

Tonight will be different.


End file.
